batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce (Tales of Hatred)
"Bruce" is the first episode of The Batman: Tales of Hatred. It is followed by the second episode, "The Dent". A man walked down the street on a rainy Thursday. He wore a fedora, a tan trench coat and black suede shoes. He kept his head pointed towards the ground, hiding his face from those who passed by him. He received no stares, but yet everyone had looked. He was well-known around the city of Gotham, for his parents were the buzz around it. He was wealthy, he was handsome and had the personality every woman dreamed of. But no one knew it. The man kept to himself, only few knew his name. Bruce. He continued to walk, past the Gotham City Bank and the Gotham City Police Department building. As he walked by, he nodded at an officer who stood by the stairs that led to the building. The officer nodded back. Bruce continued on his way stopping for no one. He quickly turned the corner onto Upton Street and walked up the incline. There was a bum on the side of the sidewalk, torn and battered clothes and a badly stained coat. Bruce flipped him a few coins, of which brightened that man's face. He thanked Bruce, but received no answer. Bruce went on walking and turned right again. Ahead was the Gotham City Courthouse, where a trial was at hand. A man known as Joseph Chillton, a low-life citizen of Gotham City who had killed one of the cities most famous and beloved citizens, Thomas and Martha Wayne. He gunned them down in front of their son and left the crime scene, only to be caught minutes later. The boy inherited the riches of his parents and left Gotham for three years. He recently returned back to Gotham. Bruce went on walking towards the courthouse, which was surrounded by paparazzi. He slithered through the group of people with notepads and cameras, and came across one in particular: Jack Ryder. Jack Ryder wore rather large glasses and had blonde hair that was combed back (he was one of the few men who had blonde hair in Gotham City besides a few residents and Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, who was in the courthouse at the very moment). Bruce had bumped into Ryder, who immediately recognized Bruce. "Well look who has returned to Gotham City! And just in time to see his parents' murderer convicted," Ryder stated. Bruce looked up at Ryder, a thin mustache appeared right above his lips. He had deep brown eyes and thin eyebrows, he also had a chiseled chin. In fact, Bruce was rather built from the last time Gotham had seen him. He removed his fedora, revealing smoothly combed, black hair that barely passed the his neck in the back. Bruce then responded to Ryder's statement: "Thank you for welcoming me back, Jack! Yes, I had fun on my trip, thank you for asking," "Well, seems like you're the same ol' Bruce from 3 years ago, that's for sure," Ryder replied, and then turned off looking towards the door of the courthouse, but still spoke to Bruce. "How long have you been in town, Bruce?" "I just got back about 2 hours ago, then I got wind of this," Bruce said as he to turned his attention to the courthouse door. Whispers about Bruce were heard all around him, he paid them no attention, but now the people knew that the elusive, dashing and wealthy Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne had returned from his three year-long travels away from Gotham. Everyone had heard of "the son of the Waynes'" but his name wasn't well-known around the town. Bruce finally turned behind him to see interviewers and newspaper workers speaking of him, he listened in to what they were saying: "Isn't that the Waynes' son?" "I think it is, what's his name?" "George." "No! It's like Michael or something like that." This irritated Bruce, but he wasn't sure if it was the fact that they didn't know his name, or that they were discussing it right behind him. He was on the verge of calling them out, but Ryder made sure that didn't happen: "We have action! The doors are opening!" he called out. Bruce immediately turned his attention to the courthouse and watched the doors open. Coming out of them, was Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, Gotham's "Golden Boy" who was the most beloved citizen there(after the Waynes of course, who were still missed). He walked about, blonde hair slightly combed, dressed in a casual suit and tie. He had the world's most perfect smile, his teeth shined white and none were crooked. He walked down the steps as he was barraged questions from reporters. "Mister Dent! Over here!" one called out. "Yes?" he replied. "Is Chillton convicted?" "Yes, he is. Judge Fritter sentenced him to life in the Asylum." Bruce felt a surge of happiness within him, but it didn't show, and he placed his hat back on his head and turned away from the courthouse and began to walk away. But a surge of noise began as he did, filled with "boos" and hisses, he looked over the crowd and saw a man dressed in a very untasteful suit, its color was faded and it had small rips. The man looked to be in his late 50's, having a few wrinkles and his hair was balding. He looked tired and weary, and he had the look that he had been crying for nights on hand. Bruce looked at this man and knew. Joseph Chillton. Bruce walked back up the stairs leading towards the courthouse, he nudged and budged through the crowd and finally, ended up in front of Joseph Chillton(plus the two guards escorting him). Chillton looked into Bruce's eyes, and they widened. He knew who this man was, and looked sincere. He opened his mouth and words began to flow. "All I have to say..." Chillton started, "Is that it was a shame your father begged for his pitiful life!" he then cackled right in Bruce' face. Bruce seemed un-phased by this, and the crowd behind him silenced. Seconds later, Bruce punched Chillton square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. He was out cold. Bruce then dusted the dust of his coat, straightened his hat and walked right back through the crowd. Everyone stared as he walked away, but he then stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the crowd. "Here's your story, Jack." he said and then continued to walk away. Bruce Thomas Wayne had returned to Gotham City. ---- Bruce Wayne lived in his parents' old manor, The Wayne Manor. It was over 350 acres wide and 240 long. It was easily the largest living space in Gotham City. It was off a road that led out of the city, no more than a five minute drive to Gotham. Bruce didn't live alone though, Bhe lived with his loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth from Liverpool, England, who had been one of Bruce's best friends through his childhood and watched over the Wayne Manor while Bruce was gone. It was a cloudy Friday afternoon, and Bruce sat in the living room, which was basically 3 large bedrooms in one. In the front of the living from, sat a few chairs and a television, which was where Bruce was. He sat in front of the television, watching the Gotham City News, and watching his name plastered all over it. "Bruce Wayne, son of beloved Thomas and Martha Wayne, who we lost many years ago, returns to Gotham City after a 3 year trip. And with a bang I might add, for he attacked convicted murderer Joseph Chillton, who killed Bruce's parents. He then walked away from the scene and is to believed to be resting in his manor. From all of us in Gotham City, welcome back, Bruce!" the reporter stated. Bruce smiled, he was glad to know that he was at least remembered, but the smile was quickly pulled off his face went he next story began: "A local Gotham City family, known as the Washington's, were stabbed to death last night by the criminal known as 'The Butcher', who has been striking for the past two months. Police say they are closing in on his trail, but only time will tell. The Washington family consisted of 47 year old Michael Washington, his 43 year old year old wife, Nora and 3 year old son Henry." Bruce rested his hands on his clasped hands, watching the television, his fist tighten, and eyes have the distinct look of watering, and just as a tear is about to fall, Bruce is approached by a tall and slender elderly man, dresed in a fine suit, carrying a platter. His eyes looked to be closed, but he could obviously see, and his had a few hairs growing on his chin. This was Bruce's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth: "Master Bruce, may I ask how were your travels?" Alfred questioned. "They were good, it was good for me to get away from Gotham. I had fun," Bruce stood up and began walking through the corridor leading to a small room and then through a hallway, Alfred followed. "Where did you go, sir? I rarely heard from you," "I spent time in Bulgaria, I then travelled to Japan for a while, and then I spent all of last year in Russia," Bruce continued through the hallway. "What did you do there, sir?" "I studied detective work and criminology in Japan, endurance in Bulgaria, and combat training in Russia. I met a man named Henri Ducard, he and his 'cult' of men and woman, known as the League of Shadows taught me the ways of 'The Hindered Shadow'. Bruce stopped at a wall, but his hand on it. The decompressed, releasing air. It then pushed back and slid to the right, leaving a doorway. Bruce and Alfred proceeded. Category:Theecho12457 Category:The Batman: Tales of Hatred Category:Episodes